


When Sarah met Laura

by Lullabymoon



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-05
Updated: 2008-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-17 15:38:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lullabymoon/pseuds/Lullabymoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three times Sarah Jane Smith met Laura Roslin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Sarah met Laura

The first time Sarah Jane Smith meets Laura Roslin, she ends up running for her life. Not surprising given the Doctor’s antics. Seems the Cylons don’t appreciate intruders in their detention block.

The second time, Laura is dying. Again. Sarah briefly wonders if she’s part Time Lord but quickly dismisses the notion when the flatline beep of the monitor continues, and the family she can see gathered around Laura mourn in a thousand different ways.

The third time, she is dropping Luke off at school. There is no running or dying this time, just dinner, breakfast and everything in between.

**Author's Note:**

> This is slightly modified from the version that appears elsewhere and to be honest, I prefer this version.


End file.
